So what really happened to the Blacks?
by jql78
Summary: There's never a boring moment when you're a Black. Years of inbred, highly intelligent and powerful talented wizards and witches make something incredible.
1. Chapter 1

In an opulent house in the wrong side of London, there was the grand house of the ever pure Blacks. Not that you would know that it was opulent from the outside; the walls were blackened and the garbage littered outside. Which was just the way the Blacks wanted it. No need to attract unwanted visitors to come or worse muggles.

Mrs. Black stopped at the edge of the stairs on her way to the guest room. An attractive thirty somethingish witch, her expression at the moment was one of annoyance and a hint of worry. She adjusted her tight skirt, patted her hair in place then entered on her husband Orion.

"Ah, Wallburga! The moon tonight will be jealous of your beauty!" exclaimed Orion, standing up and surveying his wife with appreciation.

"Orion" she snapped "Did you know your sister invited another guest to the sioree? I've catered for only 57 people. Really, Elisa is just insufferable sometimes..."

"Yes, I know I'm so sorry, if I knew sooner I would've told her not to" said Orion movingly, unmoved by her ignorance of his compliment. "Kreacher!"

The house elf named Kreacher popped in the room and although bowing lowly he was smiling, his ears covered with soap bubbles. "Yes master?" he crooned.

"Add one more place to tonight's dinner."

"Certainly, master."

"Are the children ready?" demanded Wallburga.

"Master Sirius is, mistress. Master Regulus is just about to finish his bath."

"Good" said Wallburga, slightly less angry. "Please see to it that they are presentable."

The house elf bowed again and popped out of the room.

Wallburga moved and sat next to her husband.

"Do you know about this guest?"

"Yes, well, I've heard of him. Excellent chap, it seems. He just donated a rather large sum to the Merlin Museum. Said he wanted to preserve pure blood history." Said Orion approvingly.

"I've heard he's very zealous about ancestry and pure blood"

"Just what we need at the moment. If we have any more restrictions put on us for the safety of the muggles, we might as well move to Azkaban. Apparently it's true that a ban will be made on flying carpets."

"There goes our seaside trips with the children" said Wallburga bitterly.

"Yes well, this man isn't playing around, I think he's got some really good ideas" muttered Orion but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Our guests have arrived Wallburga, let us not keep them in the cold." And he took her hand and went to the hall to greet them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kreacher appeared back in the bathroom humming. Life was good for him. He was a house elf for the noble and prestigious house of Black and the master and mistress knew what was befitting for a house of their status. He laid down master Regulus's velvet robes on the sofa and turned to him.

"Time to get out now, Master Regulus." He said cheerfully.

"No." was the mischievous reply he got back from the 9 year old master of the house.

Inwardly Kreacher groaned, he knew this was going to be difficult; Regulus always wanted things his way. And so it was. Ten minutes later Kreacher was fully soaked in bubbles and he wasn't sure how it happened but he was now blowing the bubbles in large size and making them all fly much to Regulus's enjoyment.

He would probably have to slam his head on the wall a few times if Regulus became late but he continued anyways. Regulus was the baby of the house for everyone.

"You're going to be late" said Sirius coolly. He came in fully dressed eyeing the mess with distaste. "Mother's going to be upset if you don't hurry."

"Fiine" grumbled Regulus. He giggled cheerfully as he slipped over the wet floor and popped a few bubbles on the way. "You're a party pooper!" he said to a stern looking Sirius. Privately Kreacher agreed. The eldest son of the Blacks took his job as an older brother very seriously and now that he turned ten he was trying to act more adult like. Not that that would stop him from continuously pranking Kreacher.

Finally they were both ready and immaculately dressed to see the guests. Kreacher led them to the guest room where all the guests already were in. The volume of the room raised as the boys came in with many oohing and aahing over the boys. Sirius smiled charmingly while Regulus became very reserved; he hated crowds and strangers and he stood a little behind his older brother.

"And these must be your two sons that I hear so much about" said an oily voice behind them.

They turned around to what looked like a man in drag. He was wearing emerald green robes lined with silver spangles and high heeled boots making him almost 6 feet tall. But it was his face that really was the center piece. It looked burnt but he was wearing so much foundation that he looked waxen. His eyebrows were arched high and his nose was sharp and high up as though it was cut. He wasn't more than thirty but he looked so peculiar that the boys couldn't help staring despite their good manners.

"Children" said Mrs. Black breathlessly, " this is Lord Voldemort.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius and Regulus were now both seated in a high chair with two strawberry puddings in front of them untouched while Mrs. Black was talking endlessly over them with the so called lord about her dreams for a better world.

"And the ministry!" she said, "Don't even get me started on the muggle loving inefficient corrupt ministry-"

"Wallburga" said Mr. Black laughing, gently putting a hand on her "Let Lord Voldemort rest for a while; I'm afraid we will be up all night if we talk about the ministry flaws."

"Oh not at all" said Voldemort "In fact, it is so refreshing to see such passion for the pure blood ways. You're two _beautiful _sons are very lucky to have you. Have they done any magic yet?"

"Oh yes both since they were four" blurted Mrs. Black. Mr. Black eyebrows rose in surprise; generally they told sparingly to others about their sons' accomplishments, people were envious enough of the family already.

"Four! Well what else can we expect from the Blacks, descendants of Orphelius Black who was the student of Merlin himself! Truly, in a sane, rational world families like yours would be leading instead of our muggle loving minister Corpumpolus Odge!"

Mrs. Black cheeks were red and her face was blazing.

Mr. Black said genially "Well what would be your esteemed solution to our problem? Dreams are no use without application."

"But we have started our solution! The knights of Walpurgis! The cream of the crop from our society, all united for a better world, a just cause! And may I say Wallburga-may I call you that? Well, Wallburga, any child from the Blacks would be welcome in our high society. It is our honor and between you and me, the top positions are reserved for only the most pure blooded witches and wizards."

"Oh Orion!" exclaimed Mrs. Black, turning to her husband who despite himself was smiling too. The general air in the room was euphoric, all the guests, pure blood of course, were feeling for once in a very long time important again.

"Let us register them in now" demanded Mrs. Black suddenly.

"Are you sure?" said Voldemort, his eyes glittering. "Only when they're of age will they be able to-"

"Yes, yes I know that" said Mrs. Black impatiently. "But they can have their names down now can't they? Their names have been put in Hogwarts since they were born and how is this any different?"

"Well if you are sure…" said Voldemort silkily.

But Mrs. Black was already dragging Sirius forward. Voldemort whipped out a paper from the air with a quill ready.

"Sirius darling please sign at the bottom."

Sirius took the pen but couldn't resist asking "What is it for mother?"

"Don't question your mother" she snapped.

"It's hard to pull one over our Sirius" said Mr. Black laughing to his brother in law Cygnus. Cygnus who had three daughters and no sons and was always secretly jealous of the Orion, merely pulled his lips upwards.

After Sirius had signed Regulus followed without question, as anything good enough for his brother was good enough for him.

Soon after a strange commotion happened, Cygnus was demanding that his three daughters: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa be registered in as well. Malfoy senior was pushing him aside and shouting that his grandson Lucius be registered before them as he was older. Everyone started panicking and summoning their house elves to bring their children to be registered too.

The room was full soon of children of various ages sleepily signing the paper, while still in their pajamas. The guest left soon after with their children, simpering at Lord Voldemort, all happy that they were on par with the Blacks in the quest of pure blood supremacy.

All that was left was Cygnus and Elisa who were both shouting at each other about which of their daughters should be registered. Finally they agreed that Bellatrix and Andromeda should be, while Narcissa would not as Elisa Black was determined she would be a model instead.

Mr. and Mrs. Black avoided Lord Voldemort during this embarrassing scene of their relatives and sat on the sofas instead.

"A fine thing we did tonight."

Startled they turned around to see that Malfoy Senior was still there, sitting in the shadows. He was green in complexion with many warts; he was ill for years. An expert potion master, he was now reaching his 90th year and becoming famously eccentric.

"Yes a fine thing indeed…didn't know you Blacks had it in you, your house usually avoids violence...not us Malfoys, we never mollycoddle our children."

"What do you mean, Brutus?" said Mrs. Black testily.

"I mean that there's a war coming soon and you just signed up your children as their army" giggled Malfoy.

"What?" snapped Mrs. Black.

"Don't listen to him, Wallburga; he's just jealous Alphard got the potion master job at St. Mungo's and not Abraxas" muttered Mr. Black, but loud enough so that Malfoy would hear.

"Jealous am I?" said Malfoy furiously, "Firstly Wallburga, your crackpot brother Alphard is no match for my son, and it is common knowledge that you bribed the St. Mungo's" here Mrs. Black looked pointedly away "and it's just a matter of time before people realize that having a loony potion master isn't the best of decisions, no matter how popular or entertaining he may be!"

"But you think I am trying to frighten you? Well, have it your way but any person in touch with reality will see that war's coming soon" he said firmly.

Lord Voldemort was rolling the parchment now, and bowing to the Blacks he bade them good night. Malfoy senior left as well as Cygnus and Elisa. Finally all was quiet, but Mrs. Black couldn't help shaking off the feeling of anxiety that she was having.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry up, you two or there will be no ice cream today" called Mrs. Black. She was adjusting her hat, while looking in the full length mirror near the front door. She was exquisite of course; it was not possible for her to make a public appearance, which by itself was rare, without reminding people that she was a Black, and therefore very wealthy.

She was wearing dark purple robes and hat, both frilly and with bows, which was the latest style. Her stilettos clicked loudly on the floor as she strode impatiently in the hall.

Finally the two boys came down, both breathless with excitement. They took their mother's hand and were apparated out into Diagon alley.

"Oh Wallburga!" they heard Elisa Black call.

The two ladies kissed each other on the cheeks before proceeding. The place was mildly crowded and had the pleasant buzz of the customers. Diagon alley was the place to be for the housewife witch on a Monday morning.

There were colorful sales signs on all the shops, as it was discount season, with many women rushing to them, but the Blacks ignored them all until they reached Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, it's already started!" cried Wallburga, taking her children by the hands and dragging them through the crowd of excited, shrieking women.

"Ouch!" said Regulus after one particularly large woman stepped on his foot. "Mother, my foot hurts. Mom!" he tugged at her robe sleeves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to see _the_ Rotfit Drigble, winner of most charming smile according to Witch Weekly, avid traveler, troll trainer, vampire hunter and the dueler of the year?! " The crowd screamed in anticipation.

"Really" said Elisa Black scornfully "are they here to see his smiles or hear about his experiences?" but she had taken her powder out while Mrs. Black was patting her face with her handkerchiefs, both of their faces shining in anticipation.

Regulus started to tear up, and Mrs. Black quickly said "Sirius dear take your brother outside would you? Go have some ice cream."

"Really?" asked Sirius in wonder. His mother had never allowed them to go anywhere alone no even on their street.

"Yes, but only to the ice cream shop! I don't want you two wandering around. And take care of your little brother!"

Sirius grabbed the money from his mother, and took his little brothers hand and ran out of the suffocating shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Regulus sat on the high ice cream parlor chairs, dangling his legs. Today was turning out to be a good day. He and Sirius had finally memorized the whole Black family tree up to the time of Merlin, and their father promised them that they would have a day out at Diagon Alley with their mother. So far it was amazing; ice cream and quality time with his big brother.

A wizard carrying a beautiful barn owl passed by and Sirius said "I'm definitely getting one of those when I go to Hogwarts."

"Are you really going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, mother said all Blacks go there."

"That's so nice Sirius. Mmm I wish I was going with you" said Regulus pouting and kicking his legs hard.

Sirius softened his big boy act and said "Don't worry Reg. This way is better. I'll get to know everything and when you come the next year I'll just tell you it all. It will give you a big advantage over the others."

"Ya but" and here Regulus paused, his eyes getting bigger, "you'll be hanging out with someone else. Cissy told me there are a lot of students there. Maybe a hundred! Do you think you will find a friend there?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sirius casually, hiding the uncertainty he really felt. He and Regulus never had friends, only endless cousins. They were each other's best friends. But Sirius decided already he would meet every student in Hogwarts there was.

"Oh but you won't forget about me right?"

"Yes Regulus" said Sirius heavily. He felt he was fast outgrowing his brother and was sometimes embarrassed of his childishness.

"Ya of course not" cried Regulus happily, "you'll be having an owl and then you will write to me every day" and humming he went back to his ice cream. Sirius smiled, his brother was adorable too. A somewhat demanding and spoilt child that always got what he wanted, but still really adorable.

"Sirius, I need the loo" said Regulus suddenly.

"Then go" said Sirius uninterestedly "it should be here somewhere."

Regulus slid down his chair uncertainly, he felt he shouldn't be going on his own but he decided not to bother Sirius; he could be a big boy too. He walked to the back of the shop but couldn't find it anywhere. He opened the back door and found himself in an alley way. He walked a few steps when a man came out from the shadows.

"That's a pretty coat you got on" he said pointing at Regulus's robes. He was scruffy and red eyed and Regulus couldn't help noticing foul smelling too.

"I'm looking for the loo" said Regulus in a small voice, not sure how to deal with him. He wasn't any of mother's friends or father's co-workers.

"Yeah, I got the loo" and he lunged forward and grabbed Regulus.


	6. Chapter 6

Wallburga and Elisa left the hectic and hysterical bookshop breathless and clutching their autographed books. After an initial struggle with a couple of troll like women, they finally got the attention of the manager and got upgraded to the top thanks to the name 'Black'.

"Well, that was worth it" said Elisa, her robes torn in the bottom.

"Mmm, yes. I'm so curious to read about his adventures in Egypt."

"Yes" said Elisa chuckling, "or more like his shirtless pictures while he was in Egypt."

"Really, Elisa!" said Wallburga, but not really shocked. She had long gotten used to her husband's sister who was coarse, vulgar and well...cheap.

"Come on, Wallburga" said Elisa. "I'm a healthy woman. And between you and me Cygnus just doesn't cut it. And it's fine, I know Orion's my brother but you can say the truth-" she said laughing.

"I don't know what you mean" said Wallburga icily. "My needs are perfectly satisfied by my husband."

"Well at least you admit you have needs" said Elisa, sighing. Her sister in law definitely needed to loosen up.

They entered the ice cream parlor, and saw Sirius yelling at the manager.

"I know there's a bathroom in here! My brother's in there! Where is it?"

"Sirius, what's going on?" said Wallburga astonished. Elisa looked on gleefully.

"Mother" said Sirius with tears in his eyes. "Mother" then he ran and grabbed her and sobbed into her robes "Regulus left to the bathroom 15 minutes ago and I don't know where he is and the man says there is no bathroom."

Wallburga looked sharply at the manager who gulped.

Five minutes later the ice cream parlor was full of law enforcement agents and ten minutes later they were joined by aurors and even the deputy prime minister. The whole Diagon Alley was shut and sealed off and Daily Prophet reporters were trying to get in the parlor.

Wallburga was seated at one of the colorful tables and crying hysterically. "My husband's going to kill me, I left the children alone."

"Wallburga, don't be ridiculous" said Elisa, who was now white in the face. "I'm sure he's fine and will be found soon. These things simply don't happen in Diagon Alley."

She continued sobbing in her handkerchief, while Sirius was in no better condition. "Mother, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."

The deputy minister was eyeing them nervously, such a thing has indeed never happened before in Diagon Alley where a child was missing for almost half an hour. And for it to happen to Orion Black's son was frightening.

At that moment a loud pop was sounded and Orion Black himself was standing in the parlor. He strode quickly, ignoring the deputy minister's outstretched hand and went straight to Wallburga.

"What happened?" he asked harshly. "How did he go missing?"

"Orion, I left them alone. It was only for a while, I swear" she sobbed. She made herself get up but he turned his back on her.

"The Diagon Alley is being searched, I presume?" he asked the room.

"Yes" said the deputy minister, "by our very best aurors."

"Well then…Manager."

"Yes, that's me" said the Manager Wilfred, an already nervous man who was now nearing a breakdown.

"Do you have any doors leading to outside, the muggle world?"

"Well, yes there is one."

"Show me the way."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was nightmarish.

Orion had gone no further than two steps outside when he saw his son, clothes torn and bloodied. He was lying on the floor semi-conscious. A muggle man laid beside him, unconscious, the flesh of one of his legs split open neatly. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. The whimpering, bloodied boy Regulus had involuntarily performed magic on the muggle to protect himself.

Orion gently picked up Regulus, who cried at the touch. The two aurors behind him quickly went forward to take the muggle man. All three then apparated to St. Mungo's.

Manager Alfred remained, staring horrified at the blood over the pavement. Then he rushed back to the shop to tell the others.

Five hours later at St. Mungo's:

Regulus was in stable condition but unconscious. In the bed beside was his Sirius, who took one look at his brother's bloody body before going into hysterics and had to be tranquilized. He was also sleeping deeply.

Mr. and Mrs. Black were in the corner of the room, both quietly gazing at nothing. After an initial moment of panic, where they attacked each other, they now calmed down waiting to hear the worst.

"Wallburga" they looked up to see Alphard, Wallburga's brother. Next to him was the healer in charge, a witch named Amelia Bones. They were both looking grave.

"Well let me get down to it" said Amelia, a straight to the point person. "Physically speaking they are both fine. Regulus will have some problems walking for a few days I'm afraid and will need hourly check-ups on his anal wounds. But it should be healed soon and with bearable pain.

However, there is a problem in the brain waves we are having of both boys. They are experiencing one of the severest trauma I have ever seen. And it gets worse…we're afraid it might even affect their magical abilities as they are both below eleven."

The parents looked woodenly back at them, both unable to speak.

"However, we do believe there is a way out although it may not be easy" said Alphard.

"Yes?" whispered Wallburga.

"We erase their memories. Completely wipe out what had happened. Once we do that we can then stabilize their energy levels."

"Then do it" commanded Wallburga.

"Well, it's not that easy" said Amelia, "because once erased that memory should not ever be brought back again, it will be extremely problematic for them, lethal even in Regulus's case."

"And there were reporters…" said Wallburga weakly.

"Yes. You need to get the approval from the ministry to wipe out the memories of the reporters too, along with other civilians who knew. Everyone in Diagon Alley actually. Not much we can do about aurors or law enforcements but we can depend on them to keep secret."

"How long have we got?" asked Orion.

"Until tomorrow 7 pm."

"It will be done." He said firmly, his jaw set.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after and the Wizengamot court room was tense. Selected wizards and witches were allowed in only. Mr. and Mrs. Black were both dressed in black, their faces grim. Besides them was Alphard and Cygnus.

"Who is the chair today?" whispered Mrs. Black.

"The minister himself, Corpumpolus" said Cygnus.

"All rise for the Minister of Magic" a voice rang out.

Corpumpolus, a mid-forties man, was more used to popular issues in the wizarding world and was currently enjoying a good term. He was not prepared for such cases, however he took it as a challenge to himself to turn the situation in his favor.

"Will the Lawyer for the Blacks please present himself" he said.

"Present" said Cygnus.

"Will the ministry appointed lawyer for the muggle, Robert Thomas, please present himself"

"Present" said a woman in her forties. It was the known muggle rights campaigner, Mrs. Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight and Mr. and Mrs. Black were seated in the lounge room of the Black house. Mr. Black had an empty wine glass in his hands and was muttering to himself. Mrs. Black was sitting rigidly staring at the lit fireplace.

Two grueling weeks had passed by. They had just gotten their boys back from the hospital, both memories modified.

The case was finally closed as well.

They won the case of modifying the memory of most of the people involved. They also won the case against the muggle. However the sentence was not as they wished. They both made it clear from the start that only a death sentence would suffice. Instead he got five years in a muggle prison. The Blacks were beyond devastated. And the whole pure blood society horrified.

And it was all thanks to their biggest traitor, Mrs. Potter. She had spent two weeks arguing for the humane treatment of the muggle, that Regulus had done more harm to him, and that in fact he should get compensation for his leg injury. It had taken all the self-control of Mrs. Black not to hex her in court.

"Kreacher!" shouted Mr. Black drunkenly. The house elf appeared nervously. "More wine!"

"That is enough!" said Mrs. Black sharply.

"Orion" said Mrs. Black furiously, "this is the worst time for you to get drunk. What are we going to do about our child?"

"What do you mean? It's over, isn't it? The case is closed and they're well now. Hurrah."

"No, it's not over. If they won't give justice then we well."

Mr. Black sobered up a little, hearing this.

"Wallburga" he said softly, "we need to be for our children now. We can't go putting revenge on the muggle and the damn Potters. We'll become outlaws if we do."

"While I can't break her neck with my own hands, there are other ways to bring a family down" said Mrs. Black feverishly.

It was silent for a few minutes then Mr. Black spoke.

"I went on a date with her once, you know" he said.

"What?" Mrs. Black looked up startled. She had never heard of her husband and Mary Potter mentioned together.

"Yes we went to Hogwarts together. This was before you joined of course. She was always interested in me I think; used to stare at me so much in class people called her moonlight Mary."

"You know she threatened me" he continued on mildly "when I got engaged to you. She said she'd kill herself. Of course I told her to bugger off. Then she said she'd kill you so I took you to France for the holidays, if you remember. Thankfully she met Harold Potter after that. I always sensed she wasn't right in the head. And today proves it. Compensation for the muggle!"

"And when were you going to tell me all of this?" said Mrs. Black coldly.

"Oh, I just always forgot" said Mr. Black surprised. Mrs. Black looked ready to attack so he quickly changed the subject.

"I saw Lord Voldemort today. He said he was deeply sorry for what had happened but he wasn't shocked by the ministry's response. He said it was typical of their muggle loving agenda. However, he did have some good news. He said he received 50 more pledges to join in his cause. It seems that most people cannot deny anymore the threat to our pure ways."

"That's good" said Mrs. Black broodingly.

"Well Wallburga" said Mr. Black heavily. "We need to pretend that everything's okay for our sons. It's time to move on."


	10. Chapter 10

It was now summer vacation and in 2 weeks Sirius, the eldest Black, would be off to Hogwarts. Their parents were naturally proud, but Wallburga more so because this was the beginning of a new age; her sons were embarking out into the wizarding world and soon they will fix it.

She was sitting in the parlor writing a letter to McGonagall to confirm Sirius's attendance in the coming year for Hogwarts. She heard a mischievous giggle from the other room that she knew to be Regulus and a moment later Kreacher ran past screaming. She sighed.

"Regulus, you better not be doing anything a young Black wouldn't do" she called out but remained concentrated in her letter which was now over two pages long.

"Mother" she looked up to see Sirius, who had really grown up in the past year. He was taller now for an eleven year old, his hair elegantly over his forehead and his features starting to stand out. She knew he was going to be a lady killer soon. Just like his father, she thought grimly.

"Mother, why can't I go with you to Diagon Alley? I want to buy my school supplies too."

"No" she said firmly. "You will stay here and take care of your little brother. Diagon Alley is full of all kinds of people at this time and I really don't want you catching any diseases"

He didn't say anything but glowered and walked away.

She felt a moment of regret. Buying school supplies for the first time was a big moment for a wizard or witch but she couldn't take them out yet to Diagon Alley. It was still too soon. Besides, Orion had been quite adamant about it too. He was fast becoming an over protective father, well he was always over protective but now he was close to paranoia.

She sealed the letter and left it there for Kreacher to mail. She went to the other room where Regulus was humming gladly to himself and Sirius was intently reading a comic.

"Now children, I will be coming back in the morning. Your aunt Cressida needs my support for a while. Your father will also be coming home late from work" she said, "in the mean time I want you two to behave. Regulus, listen to your older brother. Anything you two need, ask Kreacher."

Once she disapparated, the two boys squealed and ran around the house like monkeys. They released all their energy and by night time they were both worn out.

It was raining hard and the thunder was deafening. Regulus had snuck in to Sirius's room in an unspoken tradition every time a storm came. Sirius was almost asleep when Regulus started to snivel.

"What's the matter?" said Sirius, suddenly alert.

"Today was lots of fun"

"Yes" said Sirius patiently.

"Sirius what am I going to do without you for one year?"

"Well, I'll come back for Christmas…"

"Ya, but one year!"

"You've got Kreacher" said Sirius, attempting a joke. He started to feel the pillow wet. When Regulus started crying it was like turning on a tap.

"I…Regulus you'll be fine. I'll write as often as I can. In the meanwhile you can have fun with the cousins. I mean truthfully, they're not all bad" said Sirius.

"But they're not you" said Regulus. "What if I have a problem or a storm comes or Mother and Father aren't home, what will I do?"

"You'll be brave" said Sirius and he pulled Regulus close and held him. "You're smart and strong and you can handle anything" muttered Sirius. "You're a Black and Blacks are winners" he said in his best Mrs. Black imitation voice and they both giggled.

After a while the lull of the wind outside put them both to sleep. The storm calmed down and when Mr. Black came home at midnight he checked up on the boys. His heart dropped for a moment when he saw Regulus's bed empty but then he remembered that there was a storm. He crept in quietly into Sirius's room and his heart warmed at the sight of his sons. He knew that they would be okay as long as they stayed together, and he slept soundly that night for the first time in months.


	11. Chapter 11

Platform 9 and 3 quarters was full of smoke as usual with many frantic parents and shouting students. Mrs. Potter was trying her best to run with her heels on while Mr. Potter dragged the luggages behind her.

"James" she yelled, calling for her only son. "James, sweety, the train's leaving soon!" But James was far away running gleefully through the crowd, taking it all in. He was finally going to Hogwarts! No more parents and curfews! He was going to do whatever he wants!

He stopped for a moment to take a breath and leaned against one of the pillars. Then a family caught his eye. The mother was dressed very fashionably in red with a large peacock hat and the father in a deep black coat, both looked very rich and dashing. There were two sons, one around his age wearing the Hogwarts robe the other, younger one, wearing a scowl.

The mother was talking to the kid his age, almost scolding him, but then she hugged him and held him tight, looking emotional. The father shook hands with him and then, as if he couldn't help it, hugged him as well, very awkwardly. James was amused, the parents acted nothing like his.

The train smoke started to billow more and the mother was rushing now to put the luggages on the train. But the kid didn't take any notice and hugged his younger brother tightly. The he sprinted up to the train. The younger brother started to cry and his father took him by the hand and admonished him while going back to the barrier.

"James!"

"Mom!" James laughed. He hugged his mother tightly and was bombarded by kisses. His father appeared too, his hair messy and face sweaty.

"I just dropped the luggages, but I had to beat off a hundred people first. Phew! Alright Jamey, this is it! Go get them!" He moved to join in the hug but the train started to move and James ran off and jumped on with a scream.

"But I didn't hug him" said Mr. Potter disappointedly. "James!" he screamed, "We'll see you Christmas!"

James waved enthusiastically at his parents until the train rounded off the corner and they were out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

The first year students waited outside the Great Hall nervously with pin drop silence. Sirius Black was perhaps the only first year who stood confidently, perhaps even arrogantly. After all, he was trained to keep his composure at all times as a Black.

But the truth was he was also scared on the inside. He had just met his first friend who wasn't a cousin. It also seemed like he made his first enemy too. He met a half-giant and travelled through a rough lake with a huge octopus in it, on a flimsy boat. Clearly this school didn't pamper their students. He was far away from home for the first time without his parents and brother. It wasn't far off to say that he was out of his comfort zone. And now he would be sorted into his house, which would define him for the next seven years.

In the loud silence, he thought about the sorting. Everyone expected him to be a Slytherin. All Blacks were in Slytherin, at least all Blacks worth mentioning. His family practically owned the house. And he did want to go in the same house as his father. The house of the successful. And yet…he thought of his cousins and wholeheartedly did not want to be like them. Besides, going to Hogwarts for him was a new beginning; it was a chance to do something he wanted and to be his own person. Was he really just going to be another Black? _What if became like Lucius Malfoy?_

The door opened, and the strict professor named McGonagall who had just gave them a talking to beckoned them through the door. The noise in the hall was loud as students were eating their dinner cheerily, without any concerns for the first year. Sirius gulped as he walked forward with the first years.

He suddenly seriously missed Regulus. He acted tough about the parting throughout the summer, but suddenly he felt like crying. He was homesick.

But then he remembered his promise to Regulus. He would help him when he joined later. And he couldn't do that if he was a sniveling coward. No, he would be brave. No matter what the sorting hat decided he was going to be brave.


	13. Chapter 13

"Orion!" screamed Wallburga.

Orion dashed across the hall into the parlor room. His wife was screaming the past ten minutes until he woke up from his nap. He barged in to see his wife clutching a letter, hands shaking. She was white with either fury or horror. He felt his spine tingle. Was it another of his past girlfriends?

"What is it, my dearest?"

"Sirius!" she screamed. "He didn't make it to Slytherin!"

Orion gasped. Whatever it was he wasn't expecting this. "Not Hufflepuff, surely!"

"No, it's Gryffindor!"

"Oh God" he put a weak hand on his face.

"Do you know what this means? Generations of ancestors went to Slytherin, all our connections are in Slytherin! This is going to decide his circle of friends for the rest of his life. And who goes to Gryffindor? Is it the successful, cunning even intelligent? No, just brave. What will he do with bravery? He needs to have the leadership skills, cunning and social know-how that only Slytherin can offer. Foolish, foolish boy! He threw away his future! Oh but he was always rebellious, always mocking his cousins." She took a deep breath from her rant.

"What will we do?" asked Orion helplessly.

"What can we do?" snarled Wallburga. "That fool Dumbledore won't do anything. If anything, he must enjoy this, seeing a pure blood family in distress."

"We must write him a letter" said Orion firmly. "We must explain to him that he must still make connections within the Slytherins" he looked up to see Wallburga uncharacteristically silent, biting her lips. "What, what is it?"

"I have already written to him" she said in a small voice.

"Oh, I see-OH. Did you send him a _howler_?"

She nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wallburga!" Orion looked at her scandalized. "It's only his first week there. How could you?"

"I was angry" she sniffed.

"Mother, father, what's the matter?"

Regulus was at the doorway looking uncertainly at them.

Orion put on a cheerful face and said "nothing, my boy-" but Wallburga interrupted him. "Your brother has done a very, very bad thing and you must learn from it. He's in Gryffindor house, not Slytherin. He has not acted in the way a Black should."

Regulus stifled a giggle. He expected his brother to still make trouble even when he isn't in at home anymore. But then he noticed something.

"Mother, did he write to you?"

"Yes, the foolish boy" his mother said, turning away

Regulus looked downcast. Why hadn't Sirius written to him to?

"What's the problem Regulus?" his father asked.

"He is upset as he should be!" his mother said.

"Sirius didn't write to me." He said in a small voice.

"Now, you shouldn't expect any letters from Sirius this year. He will be too busy making friends and studying for his classes. Do you understand?" Orion said in a robust voice.

Regulus nodded, smoothing his face.

"Now, did you finish learning your latin?"


	14. Chapter 14

September, October, and November were the months that Regulus really grew up. At first there was a lot of tears and tantrums from him; he was upset at everything. He was tired from the extra attention that his parents put on him now that there was only one son in the house but at the same time he wanted more attention, he felt very lonely.

His father was working on some top projects at the ministry and was out until late most nights. His mother was helping a Black cousin redesign her boutique shop (the Blacks were always fashionable) or she would be preoccupied with her Pure Blood Ladies Society where gossip and tea became the most important thing in the day.

As for Regulus…well he finished all his studies, his parents finally admitted that and he was free to do whatever he wanted provided he stayed in the house or was in a Black-approved house. He hated it without Sirius.

On the bright side, he was getting very close to Kreacher.

Of course his parents reacted impatiently to his tantrums and insisted that he should be strong like a true Black. True Blacks never showed their feelings. True Blacks were also not emotionally or physically dependent on anyone else and never got lonely.

But Regulus did get lonely. It didn't help that he didn't receive any letters from Sirius. He also stopped writing to him, because well a Black has his pride.

But Sirius was the topic of the day and night in the Black house. First it was his scandalous inability to enter the Slytherin house but then his choice of friends became an even more controversial topic.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were both from Wizarding stock, with both parents working at the ministry as low level staff. But their families weren't influential at all and certainly not belonging to the pure blood class. Not even second grade pure blood class. They were flabbergasted as to why Sirius would make them his close friends when they didn't have anything to offer him.

As well, reports from the Black cousins, Andromeda and Bellatrix, were reaching them that Sirius was spending most of his free time with muggle-borns which made their teeth gnash with anger. They were convinced that he was doing this to spite them and embarrass them against the pure blood society.

But it was his best friend James Potter that really angered them. It was the first time in years Regulus had seen his father shout in anger, and it was the first time he did it because of his children. But despite countless howlers and written threats, Sirius was stubbornly getting closer to the Potter boy.

But that wasn't all. Then there were the letters of detentions, letters from his professors saying he was a brilliant boy but cause disruptive havoc in class and outside of class. His inner demon had finally been fully unleashed and Hogwarts was getting the brunt of it. Wallburga had fits almost every night on how he was shaming the family with his lowly acquaintances and rebellious behavior, and Orion was exhausted from the fits.

The only thing to redeem him was that he was top of his class and his magical prowess was only growing.

However there was still a very dark mood in the house whenever Sirius' name was mentioned.


	15. Chapter 15

"The doorbell rang and Kreacher opened the door to Mrs. Rosier and her son Evans. They were ushered into the guest room and a minute Mrs. Black came in with her arms wide open.

"Sister!" she cried as she embraced her. Lucretia Rosier was Wallburga's half-sister but they rarely met since she married her husband Elred Rosier and moved to France.

"It's been too long Lucy" said Wallburga, before hugging her nephew Evans. They sat down and Kreacher poured some tea for them.

"So is it true then Lucy? Are you really moving back to England?" asked Wallburga.

"Yes, it seems I have no choice" said Lucretia, her voice low and silky. "I really cannot send Evans to Beauxbaton, the standards there have become so low, and Durmstrang is too far away. Hogwarts is the only reasonable place to send my dearest Evans."

Evans was ten years old, the same age as Regulus, and the only child of the Rosiers. He had auburn hair with deep green eyes and a devilish look on his face. His father was too disinterested in him and his mother too weak willed to tell him to do anything, and thus at the age of ten he had the carelessness of a devil.

"He will be joining Regulus then in Hogwarts" said Wallburga.

"Not if he is also sorted in Gryffindor" said Lucretia, causing a strained silence.

Wallburga smiled thinly then asked, "Are you staying around London then?"

"Yes, at an apartment at Diagon Alley. After Paris, I can only stay in fashionable neighborhoods, no country cottages for me" she said with a tinkling laugh.

"Indeed. Well then our sons should get together as they are both the same age."

"Yes. Evans darling, why don't you go up to meet your cousin Regulus?" Lucretia said, fondly smoothing his hair. "It must be years since you both last met."

Evans picked up a cookie and walked out.

He looked interestedly around the house as he walked up the stairs. Dark wooden walls, marbled floors speckled with gold and covered in plush carpets-the Blacks took quality very seriously. Beheaded house elves lined the stairs and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Being brought up in Paris' most fashionable neighborhoods, Evans could tell easily new money from old money, and the Blacks were old money. And they were rolling in it. Interesting, thought Evans, his Black relatives were easily one of the wealthier families in England and yet they choose to live in this squalid place in London. Nothing like the Malfoys whose recently built large manor was the size of a small town.

"Who are you?"

He turned and saw a boy who must be Regulus looking at him in polite silence. The first thought Evans had about Regulus was-reserved. Very reserved. He held out his hand and said "Rosier. Evans Rosier. We're cousins"

"Yes, I know we're cousins" said Regulus, shaking his hand.

"I bet you do." Said Evans. "You must have your whole family tree memorized."

"So what if I do?" said Regulus, feeling slightly offended, but Evans just smiled lazily. "Yeah, you blacks just love yourselves, don't you? I bet you know the biography of every one of your ancestors"

"You're a Black as well" said Regulus, feeling his face heating up. Well, maybe he did know the biographies of the prominent Blacks but he was made to do so by his father and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Nah, I'm a Rosier. Which means I'm a compulsive liar and can be really cheap about things" said Evans, now moving past Regulus and eyeing the books disinterestedly.

Regulus eyed him curiously, feeling interested in this new cousin of his.

"Is this 'chapeaux létales'? said Evans excitedly, picking up one book from the shelf.

"Yes" said Regulus smiling shyly. "It's pretty interesting. It was written by my great uncle Aplhard"

"Oh geez, there you go again about your family" said Evans laughing but Regulus didn't feel slighted this time and joined him at the table, where they spent the next two hours discussing wildly about dangerous hats and their wizards.


End file.
